¡10 pasos para conquistar a un japonés!
by Yoriko Koi
Summary: Inglaterra está enamorado. Sin embargo, no tiene la valentía para acercarse a esa persona en especial. ¡Pero Francia lo solucionará todo! O eso esperamos... *PASO #5 SUBIDO*
1. PRÓLOGO

¡Hi~!

Yo soy muy rara; si no subo fanfics por cada 6 meses, lo hago cada día (?) 8'D Pero bueno, aquí les traigo otra locura más de mi colección de locuras, la cual aún no sé ni cuál será su final.

Justo ayer terminé el tercer cap. de este fic, así que decidí que para que no se me acumule todo, empezar a subir el prólogo e ir cada 3 días subiendo cada paso, y por ahí, también aprenden ustedes algo (?)

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mio, le pertenece a Himaruya-sama, a mí sólo me pertenece este humilde fic y sus humildes pasos de conquista.

**Advertencia: **Pues por ahora nada.

Fanfic dedicado a Mari-chan! :'D

Disfrútenlo~

* * *

**.**

**¡10 pasos para conquistar a un japonés! **

Por Francis Bonnefoy.

**Prólogo**

¿Sabes qué cosa es lo único que puede ganar limpiamente en una guerra?

_El Amor_

Eso y las banderas blancas de Italia, pero preferimos no tocar ese tema aquí.

El amor es el sentimiento mas puro y sencillo que puede existir en el mundo. Es aquella cosa inexplicable que nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas, que por lógica sabemos que no funcionaran y que aun así tratamos de realizarlas. Es la sensación de las típicas mariposas drogadas que revolotean en tu estomago cada vez que ves a esa persona especial e importante para ti, que puede lograr que tu infierno se convierta, en sólo unos segundos, en un coro de ángeles.

O eso decía Francis.

Toda persona tiene el derecho y el placer de sentir y vivir ese sentimiento, y aunque en muchos casos no sea correspondida ni bien vista por los alrededores, no había razón para negarse a sentirla.

Francis Bonnefoy era un gran conocedor de este tema.

No por nada era el país del amor.

Y que ahora mismo, tenía un gran reto entre manos.

Ayudar a su querido amigo, Inglaterra, o más conocido por los profesores de historia como: Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. A conquistar a uno de sus aliados del que se había enamorado perdidamente.

Japón. La nación mas reservada y tímida de todo el ancho mundo. Con grandes ideales como metas; pero con la mente tan cerrada que hacía que pierda oportunidades. Como el amor, por ejemplo. Y este era el mayor obstáculo de Inglaterra.

Pero quien más podría ayudarle en este romántico problema que el gran cupido francés, ¿cierto?

Francia iba a demostrarles a todos que sus dotes de conquistador daban buenos frutos.

Era eso o ser asesinado con alguna brujería de Arthur...

Buena suerte, Francis~

**.**

* * *

:D (?)

Se preguntarán. ¿Por qué sólo 10 pasos? Bueno, si es que ustedes queridos lectores me pueden ayudar a mas pasos y más tácticas de seducción para con un japonés, yo sería feliz, y Francis también, supongo (?)

¡No leemos en el primer paso! :3


	2. Paso 1: Aceptación

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece y esa cosa que hace que me deprima. Le pertenece a Himaruya-sama, a mí sólo me pertenece este humilde fanfic y sus pésimos pasos de conquista.

**Advertencia: **El uso de nombres humanos y algo de OCC, creo yo.

¡Disfrútenlo~!

* * *

**.**

**Paso #1: **Aceptación**  
**

**.**

Para Francia, los primeros pasos son los que marcan el destino del final de tu historia. Y lo más lógico en este caso, es que si quieres conquistar a un japonés, hay que aceptar que te gusta uno, ¿no?

Pues el problema era Arthur aún no aceptaba que estaba enamorado de Kiku. Era tan terco y obstinado. Todo un típico personaje _tsundere_ de las animaciones que tenía Japón en su casa.

¿Y cómo fue que se dio cuenta que Inglaterra estaba enamorado de Japón? Pues los tartamudeos, el juego inquieto de piernas y el nerviosismo descontrolado, todo esto cuando el antes mencionado estaba cerca, no habían pasados desapercibidos por la visión romántica de Francia. Y ni mencionar, que el francés se había dado cuenta que su nación amiga estaba pintando pajaritos de algodón* por Japón, desde antes que el mismo Arthur lo notara.

A eso lo llamó: _Amor a primera vista._

"—_Estúpido"_, le dijo Inglaterra cuando se lo comento.

"_—Gracias_", le contesto Francia, sarcásticamente.

Y desde ese momento, había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Aunque debía estar seguro de todas sus observaciones.

Así inicio su plan:

_"Acosar al cejudo europeo hasta que acepte de una vez por todas que le gusta el japonés"_

Sus planes no tenían un nombre muy corto, pero ya pensaría en arreglarlo en otro momento.

Cuando ya su "victima" había aceptado con una excusa de: _"¡Sólo lo acepto porque mañana no tengo trabajo que hacer!"_, dio marcha a su magnífico plan como el mismo lo había nombrado. En primer lugar, hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en estos casos: Invitarle a un bar, hablar de cosas triviales, como de los gatos de Grecia, repasar su mejor repertorio de chistes absurdos sobre magos, esos que al inglés le gustaba y al final, decirle directamente si sentía alguna clase de sentimiento en especial hacia cierto japonés.

Después de todo, estamos hablando de los momentos de borrachera de Arthur.

Pero muy a su pesar, no pudo conseguir nada de información sentimental. Ya que al momento que su acompañante iba a contestarle algo serio, este chocó su cabeza contra la mesa, desmayándose en el lugar. El plan falló, y la cuenta del bar le salió muy larga.

¡Pero el país del amor no se rendía tan fácilmente!

Ya al siguiente día, fue a visitar al ojiesmeralda para preguntarle y obligarle a que acepte que estaba enamorado de Japón. Sin embargo, ni bien toco la puerta, la cual se encontraba abierta, lo que vio no fue algo más que a un inglés tirado en el suelo y con una botella de whisky entre sus manos, llorando por su penosa vida de ser un cobarde y no poder decirle sus sentimientos a la nación oriental que lo traía más tonto de lo normal.

Bueno, al menos ya había escuchado que lo aceptaba, no en un estado sobrio, pero ya lo aceptaba.

Así que sin más que decir, se acercó a su amigo y lo levanto para quitarle su ropa de un solo tirón. No, no se lo iba a violar, aunque si lo veía con detenimiento…

_—¡NO! ¡Atrás pensamientos impuros! –_se auto regañó dándose golpecitos tan dramáticos que de lejos, se veía a un pésimo actor.

Después de intentar levantarlo del suelo como 3 veces, lo tiro al baño y lo metió a la ducha; claro que el inglés siempre puso una resistencia, una débil y tonta resistencia de borracho, el cual ya tenía acostumbrado a Francis. Abrió la regadera y lo dejo sólo para que piense en todo lo que había gritado la noche anterior y así refresque todas sus ideas.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer por un _amigo-rival_.

Ya pasado el tiempo aproximado de 15 minutos, y que el otro aún estaba cantando canciones raras sobre demonios dentro de la ducha; entro ya hastiado al cuarto de servicios para sacarlo y secarlo como si fuese su madre. Ya cuando el inglés estaba en su estado de "conciencia", empezó con su interrogatorio.

_—Angleterre, mon ami, _tu como yo sabemos el porqué de mi elegante presencia aquí en tu casa; que es a causa de cierto japonés bajito y con el cabello azabache, ¿no es cierto?

—No comprendo de lo que estás hablando, _France_ –volteo la mirada en dirección contraria al de los ojos azules de su acompañante, tratando de mostrar su personalidad autoritaria y orgullosa de siempre, pero ¡oh no! ¿Acaso esos eran los temblores de piernas?

Francia cuando lo notó, sonrió más para sí mismo que para el que tenía al frente.

—No intentes engañarme, que lo que escuche hace unas horas cuando te encontrabas en tu estado etílico, no daban a entender que no sabías de lo que te estoy hablando. ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! _"¿Por qué no puedo ser más valiente… ¡hip! dejando mis prejuicios de lado y decirte por todos los medios que te quiero?! ¡Oh, Japan!"._

Puntos para Inglaterra: 0 ; Puntos para Francia: ½

Río lo más fuerte, sabiendo que esto hacia enfurecer y avergonzar aún mas al otro europeo, que en estos momentos, ya se encontraba al igual de rojo que algún semáforo de su bella capital.

¡Oh París!, como la extrañaba.

Esperen,… se estaba desviando del tema central.

El avergonzado caballero frente a el no hizo más que suspirar, cerrar los ojos y ponerse en su pose de pensativo. Este era el momento preciso, en donde por fin Arthur iba a aceptar su primera etapa y de una vez por todas poder brindarle su genial ayuda para conquistar a Japón. A pesar de eso, nada de esto sucedió. Sólo observo como Inglaterra caminaba en dirección hacia la cocina y del mismo modo en el que se había ido; volvía, esta vez, sosteniendo un cuchillo.

Rayos, problemas…

—¿Por dónde quieres que te empiece a cortar? –se acercó peligrosamente al francés observándole con unos ojos nada amigables, con una voz tétrica y muy, pero muy malhumorado. En conclusión, estaba completamente furioso al ver que habían descubierto su mayor secreto mejor guardado desde 1902.

Francis se hizo para atrás en dirección hacia la puerta, tal vez podría venir en otro momento para brindarle su peculiar ayuda, y dejar que inglés se relaje con su hora de té o con alguna conversación con sus amigas, esas cosas que nadie podía ver, excepto Inglaterra. Hasta ya había sacado una conclusión acerca de eso: tanto era la desesperación amorosa de la isla europea, que ya empezaba a ver cosas imaginarias.

¡Hey! Seguía desviándose de su tema.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe, cuando de la nada un cuchillo cayó a centímetros de su rostro, cortando algunos cabellos en el camino. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Arthur aprendió alguna clase ninja, o qué?

—¿Q-Que rayos te pasa, cejotas? Mas que uno te viene a brindar su ayuda, tú la rechazas. ¡Es por eso que Japón ni te hace caso! Por malhumorado –le saco la lengua, simplemente de la forma infantil en la que Francia sabía hacerlo. Seguido, sintió como le apretaban el cuello de su camisa y lo alzaban a unos centímetros del piso —¡H-Hey, tranquilo! ¡Esta camisa es muy difícil de planchar!

Mas el otro lo ignoro, así que decidió abrir sus ojos, lo cual los mantuvo cerrados por seguridad -miedo- a que el otro rubio lo golpeara. Sin embargo, vió algo que hasta en esos momentos nunca creyó ver: Los ojos esmeraldas del inglés eran los de siempre, pero ahora estos tenían una pisca de ¿súplica? Ya ni sabía cómo interpretarlo.

Suspiro. Ahora lo entendía. Inglaterra era tan cínico, obstinado y orgulloso, que nunca le pediría ayuda directamente, así que conociendo su personalidad, estas acciones deberían ser algo como: "_¡Estoy desesperado! ¡No sé qué hacer con mis sentimientos!" "¡Ayúdame a conquistar a Japón!" "¡Oh, querido Francia!"_

Aunque esto último iba de toda su realidad, valía la pena soñar.

Le golpeo débilmente la cabeza alejándose de un más calmado Inglaterra. Ese niño seguía siendo la misma "oruga amarrilla" de hace unos siglos. Se arregló sus ropas y se dispuso a salir de la casa, debía regresar a la suya lo mas antes posible y armar todas sus estrategias para bridárselas después a su amigo inglés.

Pero aún se estaba olvidando de algo.

—¡Hey, Iggy!

— ¿Ahora qué sucede, _frog_? ¿No que ya te ibas?

—Sí, sí, ahora mismo. Pero me olvidaba de decirte algo muy importante.

—¿Y eso es…?

—…Cuando Japón y tú se casen, ¿Puedo ser la_ madrina_ de bodas?

Un zapato fue arrojado en su rostro lo cual le hizo caer al piso dramáticamente. Ellos si eran unos _grandes amigos. _

—¡Vuelves a decir alguna estupidez como esa, y verás cómo otra guerra de 100 años se viene encima de ti!

Cerró la puerta con fuerza haciendo que el mismo eco se escuchara por todos los pasillos. Pero sólo al pasar un minuto y estar Francis en su misma posición, Inglaterra abrió la puerta, con un peculiar sonrojo en su rostro.

—P-Por si no lo has notado… ¡Japón será el que elija a la madrina el día de nuestra boda! ¡Y NO SERAS TÚ!

Volvió a cerrar nuevamente la puerta y esa fue la última vez que Francia vio el rostro del inglés asomarse.

Debía de trabajar mucho en la actitud de Arthur. Si seguía de esa forma, ni sus amigos imaginarios lo iban a querer.

—¡Pues bien, manos al inglés! Literalmente…

Paso #1: **COMPLETADO**

.

* * *

¿:D?

Ok, creo que las notas que desee poner, las pondré al final para no aburrirlos, honk.

Me inspiré mucho al leer un pequeño comic de Chile x Perú en la parte en donde Iggy pasaba sus momentos de borrachera, fue tan cómico que lo primero que pensé fue: "De estas no te salves, Inglaterra".(?)

Si este primer paso de conquista les pareció muy random e hilarante, esperen a los demás ~ c:

**NOTA:** Si alguien desea apoyarme con alguna idea para el siguiente cap., su idea es bienvenida. Francia se los agradecerá.

¡Hasta el segundo paso! :D


	3. Paso 2: Empecemos con un ¡Hola!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, no hasta que Himaruya se case conmigo. Le pertenece a Himaruya-sama, a mí sólo me pertenece este humilde fanfic y sus pasos de conquista.

**Advertencia: **El uso de nombres humanos y los sentimientos cursis de Francis.

¡Disfrútenlo~!

* * *

**.**

**Paso #2:** Empecemos con un "¡Hola!"

**.**

Listo. Después de pasar toda la noche dándose cabezazos contra la pared para pensar en las formas en la que podría ayudar a Inglaterra en su penoso caso, es decir, es su problema de amor; ya tenía listo las formas básicas para que el pequeño nipón cayera a los pies de Arthur. No literalmente dicho, pero algo así consistía la idea. No crean que no había tenido alguna ninguna idea antes sobre conquistar a alguien, _¡Bien sûr que non!, _era sólo que este caso era diferente.

Él era conocido por coquetear y conquistar a cualquier ser viviente, ya sean hombres como mujeres. Si se le diera la oportunidad de contar todas sus anécdotas vividas alrededor de estos últimos siglos, sería muy larga la historia, aunque ya lo haría en algún otro momento.

Volviendo a su tema, este caso de amor se le complicaba por las distintas clases de personas que estaba tratando.

Por un lado, estaba Inglaterra, que ya no había mucho que mencionar de él porque sabía al revés y al derecho sus comportamientos o el porqué de estos. Ya lo había estudiado de pies a cabeza. Recordó que en una ocasión, cuando se había quedado a dormir a la casa del inglés, fue la primera vez que lo vio dormir en una forma muy pacífica y tranquila, susurrando en ocasiones palabras de afecto hacia cierto japonés; casi como si dormido fuera otra persona. Era la misma clase de persona que veía a Kiku en la conferencias.

Quizás sufría de cambios de humor repentinos, ya se lo preguntaría otro día.

Y por el otro lado se encontraba Japón, conocido como el país del "sol naciente". Aquél que a simple vista sus ojos no reflejaban nada, ninguna clase de emociones, pero si se lograba ganar una confianza fuerte con él, podían salir a flote todos sus sentimientos, comportándose como una persona común y corriente. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta? Fue en el año de 1902, específicamente el 30 de Noviembre, cuando se firmó la alianza-anglo japonés. Cuanto hubiera querido grabar ese rostro de Japón, y aunque pareciera tan neutral como siempre, en sus ojos había rastro de sentimientos puros que no se le escaparon de la vista francesa. Eso, sin duda alguna, era amor.

Cosa que Inglaterra no se dio cuenta, pues cuando Francia llegó a aquella colina en donde los dos tórtolos habían formalizado su alianza, lo encontró desmayado y desangrándose por la nariz. Si, él también estaba muy feliz.

A pesar que en los años en que su alianza estaba en pie, eran muy pocas las veces en que Inglaterra y Japón tenían conversación alguna, sólo se veían de una vez a las 500 en las juntas que tenían sus superiores. Y aun así, sin saber cómo, el amor se hizo más fuerte y descontrolado. Pero no más descontrolado que Arthur mismo. Sólo basto la sonrisa cálida que le había dado Kiku al inglés, después de una de sus clases privadas de inglés, para que Arthur cayera completamente en cuenta que el japonés frente a él le había robado su corazón.

Ese mismo corazón que se destrozó cuando su alianza llegó a su fin.

Francis prefirió cerrar aquellos recuerdos ajenos, que en ocasiones el dolor que sintió el cejón, podía sentirlo él también con sus propios recuerdos. Sonrió y suspiro mas tranquilo. Descolgó su saco del perchero, volvió a revisar en sus bolsillos si los boletos de avión, que tenían destinados al país inglés, se encontraban, y al ser así, sonrió satisfecho; y salió de su casa en dirección al aeropuerto.

Las 5 horas de viaje, las había pasado entre leyendo y acosando a las aeromozas. Todo un privilegio de ser un casanova, era eso, ir enamorado a cada persona sin tener ninguna clase de compromisos, así era su vida. Y por eso envidiaba a Inglaterra, él se había enamorado profundamente de Kiku y no había nada ni nadie que hiciera que le niegue a ese sentimiento. Pero Francis debía ser fuerte para no volverse a enamorar como lo hizo con _ella_.

Al finalizar el viaje, bajó del avión y el aire templado de Reino Unido acaricio su rostro galo —Parece que Inglaterra ha estado esperando mi ayuda— sonrió y recogió sus maletas. Pero al estar en la salida del aeropuerto, un joven de cabellera rubia y cejas muy llamativas, lo esperaba con un enorme cartel que parecía hecho con mucha molestia, pues su frase no era muy amigable: _"Bienvenido maldito pervertido-casanova-que se cree cupido de la nueva era". _Si, ese era perfectamente Arthur.

—¡Hey, Iggy! ¿Acaso ahora haces brujería para leer mentes?

—_Shut up, bastard! _Conociéndote, ya sabía que vendrías para meterme alguna de tus estúpidas ideas—gruñó para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección al taxi que había pedido con anterioridad.

—Pero debo imaginar que tú no quieres escucharme, ¿no?

—Me alegra saber que lo has entendió ¿Prefieres comprar tu pasaje de regreso ahora?

Francis negó con tranquilidad y subió al auto. Ese era la forma de Arthur para darle su aprobación en su ayuda. Al llegar a la casa de Inglaterra, se encaminaron a la sala y tomaron asiento, debía ser directo, el tiempo corría rápidamente; además, no quería probar los pobres y mal hechos scones de su amigo.

—E-Entonces…—carraspeó la garganta— ¿Q-Que has pensado, Francia?

—He pensado de todo un poco —se acomodó en el sofá— ¿Pero qué es a lo que te refieres?

—¡No trates de jugar conmigo! Tu sabes a lo que me refiero —chasqueó los dientes para tratar de calmarse— Estoy hablando de Japón…

Volteó la mirada, sonriendo con satisfacción. Arthur estaba aceptando poco a poco que su corazón era del azabache, ese era un punto a su favor.

—Ah, sobre eso —le guiñó un ojo— Sí, ya tengo ideas sobre eso _ami~ _Pero necesito que tu aceptes todo lo que yo te diga~

Inglaterra gruñó y se revolvió los cabellos hastiado de todo esto y más de su acompañante— Si no quisiera tu estúpida ayuda, ya te hubiera echado de mi casa hace mucho tiempo atrás —volteo el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado.

—¡Bien! Entonces, tenemos que hacer una llamada…—se acercó al teléfono y empezó a marcar silbando animadamente-.

—¿Llamar? —se acercó Arthur para ver qué diablos estaba haciendo el galo— ¿Llamar a quién?

—A Kiku~ —le acercó el auricular en donde sonaba el típico "_tuu"_ de la llamada entrante. Y luego, un auricular ajeno se escuchaba levantarse.

—¿Hola?

Esa era la voz del japonés.

_¡CRASH!_

Y ese el corazón de Arthur.

Quien estaba al borde de la desesperación y la vergüenza, corriendo de un lado para el otro. Iba a matar a Francia, después, lo quemaría, descuartizaría, negaría cualquier cargo y mandaría cada parte de su cuerpo de vuelta a su país, y si lo revivieran, lo volvería a matar. Su plan estaba hecho sólo faltaba hacerlo.

Aunque ahora, sólo debía preocuparse por el país de amor que estaba al mando del teléfono, hablando con Japón.

—¡_Bon après-midi, Japon! _—saludó con felicidad al país oriental— ¿Adivina quién quiere hablar contigo?

—¿H-Hablar conmigo? —preguntó dudoso—.

—¡Oui! —rió satisfecho— Es más, ahora te lo paso— no paso ni un segundo y ya le había lanzado el teléfono al cejón y este algo nervioso, lo tomo matando con la mirada al francés.

—¿Bueno? —escucho oír Inglaterra a través del auricular. Rayos, el temblor de piernas…-

—Go-Good afternoon, Japan!... I-I, England— hablo aclarándose la garganta— ¿C-como has estado?

Sintió como si le hubieran cortado la llamada, pues al otro lado de la llamada no se escuchaba nada. Se regañó a sí mismo por haber aceptado esa estúpida idea de Francia. Pero una respiración agitada lo regresó a la realidad.

—¡I-Inglaterra-san! E-Es un gusto hablar con usted —el corazón de Inglaterra estaba a punto de salirse por la boca. ¿Acaso esa era una sonrisa nerviosa de Japón? Debía estar soñando.

—B-Bueno…-trato de sonar lo más indiferente posible— Eh estado trabajando en algunas leyes, juicios u otro problema que se me presentan, ya sabes... tanto que casi no eh tenido tiempo para nada…

—Y aún así… ¿Tuvo tiempo para llamarme a mí?

Si Francia hubiera traído su cámara fotográfica para tomar ese momento épico, en donde Iggy echaba humo por sus odios a causa de la vergüenza, se haría muy rico por Internet en sólo unos minutos.

Mientras Arthur, el ya no pensaba en nada.

—¡N-NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS! ¿S-SOLO TUVE UN MOMENTO DE RESESO Y PENSÉ: _"¿POR QUÉ NO LLAMAR A MI AMIGO JAPÓN "_ ¡NO ES QUE ME IMPORTES, NO,..NO ES ESO..!

Japón solo pudo reír y esto no pasó desapercibido por la audición del inglés.

—Me alegro ser considerado amigo de Inglaterra-san… A mí también me alegra mucho que sea mi amigo y escucharlo…

Si, en cualquier momento su corazón saldría por su boca y prefería que cayese encima de cierto francés presumido.

—Aunque ahora tengo que ir a alimentar a Pochi-kun, p-pero me gustaría volver a hablar con usted, Asa-san –y a pesar que Arthur estaba en sus nubes y no se haiga dado cuenta, la voz del japonés temblaba ligeramente— ¿Le parece bien?

—_Y-Yes.._.-hablo el rubio con una estúpida voz-. M-Me parece muy bien…

—B-bien, entonces, hasta luego, Iggy-san

-_Good bay…_

Y hay término la llamada.

—¿Lo ves? –Francis lo abrazo por los hombros— No te costaba nada hablar con el crisantemo oriental~

—Su amigo…

—¿Eh?

—E-El sólo me ve como un amigo…-bajo la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia algún rincón de su gran casa-.

—Hey~ no te desanimes, primero se empieza por ser amigos, aunque ahora casi te mueres de infarto cuando le hablaste, pero por algo se empieza. ¡Ese fue mi segundo paso para que lo conquistes!

Inglaterra levanto su vista y le sonrió con resignación. Si había ganado escuchar la sonrisa sincera de Japón sólo por hacerle caso a la estúpida idea del galo, quizás podría ganar el corazón oriental con otros cuantos pasos más.

Después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal?

En cuanto a Francis, ya estaba planeando la boda de su amigo. El vestido de madrina le quedaría genial.

Paso #2: **COMPLETADO.**

.

* * *

Jojo~ ¿quién más quiere ser la madrina? Yo quiero el bouquet (?)

Me desaparecí por cosas de salud y eso, pero trataré de no desaparecer tan seguido :'D , honk(?)

**NOTA:** Si alguien desea apoyarme con alguna idea para el siguiente cap., su idea es bienvenida. Francia se los agradecerá y se los violará.

¡Hasta el tercer paso! :D


	4. Paso 3: Amigos

**Disclaimer: **Himaruya-sama aún se casa conmigo, por eso Hetalia no me pertenece, aún. A mí sólo me pertenece este humilde fanfic y sus pasos de conquista.

**Advertencia: **El uso de nombres humanos, uno que otro momento random, leve Alemania x Italia y sólo mención de Rusia x China.

¡Disfrútenlo~!

* * *

**.**

**Paso #3: **Amigos

**.**

La nación francesa sabía perfectamente que Arthur nunca había creído en el _"amor a primera vista"_ ni mucho menos en el _"el destino"_. Para Inglaterra eso eran cosas superficiales y vanas.

Para él todo era _inevitable_. Desde que lo conoció, sabía que tenía la idea de que las cosas pasaban por alguna razón y punto. Nadie lo había hecho cambiar de parecer.

Hasta ahora. Porque para eso estaba Francis, ¿no?

Y no, no estaba aquí para acosar a señoritas, eso lo haría después.

Francia estaba entre lápices y borradores. Aproximadamente 1 hora y media había empezado a dibujar una que otra cosa en un pequeño trozo de papel. Y Arthur ya se estaba aburriendo.

—_Frog_, si te sigues demorando en lo que estés haciendo, juro que me iré. —amenazó por quinta vez el inglés, a pesar que no lo quisiera aceptar, se moría de ganas por ver la siguiente idea estúpida del francés. Aunque nunca iba a decir eso. Primero abrazaría a Rusia antes de aceptar, abiertamente, la ayuda francesa.

Mientras Francis lo ignoró olímpicamente. ¿Acaso Arthur no entendía que necesitaba concentración total? Que desconsiderado que era ese cejón. Suspiro de alivio y felicidad cuando ya había terminado su croquis de plan. Le dio un vistazo rápido al dibujo. Deberían darle un premio por su obra de arte.

Inglaterra, ya hastiado de la cara de despistado de su acompañante, le arrebato el dichoso dibujo, ganándose un bufido por parte de Francis, pero no le hizo caso. Su vista sólo estaba dirigida a… ¿Qué cosa era lo que tenía entre sus manos?

—¿Que rayos es _esto_?

—¡No llames "esto" a mi hermosa pieza de arte! —le volvió a arrebatar el dibujo, abrazándolo contra su pecho-.

Arthur suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida— Esto me pasa por esperar cosas de un idiota francés —pero antes que si pudiera tocara la perilla de la puerta, Francis lo empujo para que volviera a sentarse en el gran sofá-. ¡Hey!

—¡Tú! —lo señaló— Cállate y déjame describirte mi hermoso dibujo —sonriendo, puso el dibujo sobre la pequeña mesa central— Este eres tu —puso su dedo sobre un dibujo que pertenecía al rostro del inglés— y este, es el pequeño Japón —sonrió con picardía al ver el dibujo del antes mencionado— Ahora, ¿ves estas flechas? Dicen "amistad" y eso es en lo que nos enfocaremos…

El salón hizo presente al silencio y un hilo de viento susurró casi inevitable. Arthur debía tener una pesadilla, esa sonrisa tan pervertida de Francis no podía ser real.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que piensas? —preguntó el orgulloso francés—.

—Que deberías inscribirte en una clase de dibujo…

—Te estoy hablando de mi idea.

—Qué es estúpida —soltó simple el inglés— ¿Ahora ya puedo irme?

Francia lo vio feo y con esto, su acompañante entendió que no debía moverse de su lugar.

—¡No seas desconsiderado! Debes seguir mis consejos para poder enamorar a Japón, así que ya no reniegues.

Se levantó y se acercó pensativo a la ventana. Sí, Arthur sabía que en la mente de su amigo-rival se estaba formando una pervertida idea. Debía correr ahora mismo.

—Ya lo tengo… —sonrió Francia, volteando a ver al ojiesmeralda— Debes acercarte más a Kiku, estar más cerca de él; ya sabes, ser más su amigo.

_"Amigo"._ Esa palabra rebotaba por la mente fantasiosa de Arthur. ¿Cómo rayos iba a ser más amigo de Japón si a las justas, al escuchar el nombre del antes mencionado, sus piernas flaqueaban al instante? Esa era una pésima idea.

—No, no, no, no. Eso es imposible, _France_ —que quejó— Tu sabes perfectamente que me pongo muy,…Ehm nervioso, cuando estoy cerca de él. Así que descarta esa estúpida idea…

El francés se le quedo observando. Bufó recogiendo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

—Arthur querido, ya mi hermosa paciencia se ha agotado, si deseas vivir en la penumbra de tu terrible soledad, sin siquiera haber intentado algo, buena suerte~

Inglaterra se quedó paralizado, ¿perder la oportunidad de tener una bonita historia con Japón, sólo por su tonto nerviosismo? Corrió hasta donde estaba Francis y, fue esta vez él quien detuvo la huida del galo.

—¡Esta bien! Yo…aceptaré lo que me digas, solamente por Japón… —susurro algo avergonzado. Para Francia, el sonrojo en las mejillas del inglés, le daba entender que había ganado.

—Yohoho~ me has vuelto a convencer, Arthie —hablo dramáticamente, volviéndose a sentar de golpe en el sofá— Bien, entonces lo que debemos hacer en estos momentos es iniciar una conferencia, en donde claro, asista Japón.

—¿Una conferencia? —Arthur se sentó al frente de su acompañante— ¿Por qué rayos haríamos eso?

—Piensa un poco, _Angleterre_. Si convocamos a una conferencia ahora, Japón vendrá a tu casa, podrá estar más cerca de ti y tú podrás entablar alguna conversación con él. ¿Ves que magnifica es mi idea?

El rubio cejón sólo pudo suspirar. Ya había aceptado y ahora no era momento de arrepentirse, por más que quisiera. Se levantó y cogió su teléfono, debía hacer algunas llamadas de urgencia.

* * *

—¿Una conferencia? —preguntó un italiano, el cual estaba comiendo pasta, a un fornido alemán— ¿Por qué Inglaterra pediría hacer una conferencia en estos momentos? Estoy comiendo pasta~

—No lo sé, Italia —respondió el alemán, ya cansado por la presencia de su aliado—Sólo dijo que era de suma importancia, después me pareció escuchar la voz chillona de Francia y colgué. Sólo espero que nos sea una trampa…

—Ve~ no creo que sea eso, Doitsu. Así que es mejor ir —habló feliz Italia, devorándose de una sólo bocado su plato—.

—¿Y por qué estás tan emocionado? —descolgó su saco del perchero y sacó algunos pasajes de avión de un cajón cercano—.

—Ve~ pues siento que hoy es un gran día para el amor. ¿No lo crees, Doitsu? —le sonrió a su acompañante, abrazándose del brazo del otro—.

—_Ja, _si lo creo… —lo observó y sonrió levemente. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y empezó a caminar junto a su italiano. Quizás hoy si era un buen día para el amor...

Aunque era una día nublado y horrible. Sólo había que verlo con ojos de amor.

* * *

Ojos que China no tenía.

—¡Aiya! ¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese idiota del opio a hacer una estúpida reunión en este horrible frio, aru? —la nación china volvió a estornudar— ¿No sientes frío, Japón?

El menor de los dos orientales, sólo negó y volvió su vista a la ventana lateral del taxi en donde estaban, dirigiéndose al lugar de punto en donde se llevaría la extraña reunión que Inglaterra había organizado hace unas horas. Kiku suspiró y un pequeño sonrojo asomo por su rostro. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso? No era la primera vez que iba a una conferencia en la casa del inglés, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera? La llamada de hace unos momentos le había hecho ponerse en esa situación

** .**

_Su teléfono sonó por tercera vez en el día, Japón pensó que sería de nuevo Corea para molestarlo y hablarle sobre lo que le pertenece, así que decidió ignorarlo, pero ya a la quinta llamada, pensó que era mejor contestarle y decirle que estaba ocupado con alguna otra cosa. No quería engañarlo, pero sus pechos ya se sentían intimidados por tantos acosos, literalmente._

_—Corea-san onegai, tengo que pedirle que ya no me llame, ahora iré a limpiar algunas katanas y…_

_—J-Japón…—una voz tranquila y nerviosa lo interrumpió— Soy yo, Inglaterra…_

_El de cabellos azabaches se sintió absorbido e ido de su realidad. Estaba tan metido en los acosos de Corea, que al escuchar la voz del inglés, casi se le cae el auricular por el susto._

_—¡A-Arthur-san! Q-Que sorpresa, no pensé escuchar su voz…_

_—Oh… ¿esperabas otra llamada?_

_Japón pudo sentir como la voz del europeo se había vuelto desanimada y apagada por su confesión. _

_—¡N-No es eso! E-Es que Corea-san ha estado molestándome todo el día, no piense lo contrario —hablo asustado y nervioso. No quería que Inglaterra creyera que estaba con corea… pero ¿por qué? _

_Japón empezaba a sentir algo caliente en su rostro, debía bajar del aire acondicionado después._

_—Ah, me alegro escuchar eso —Inglaterra por su lado, estaba de los mil colores, siendo abanicado por el cupido francés que se encontraba a lado suyo— We-Well, mi llamada era para comunicarte que ahora va a realizarse una reunión en mi casa…_

_—¿Una reunión? —su voz era confundida, y no era para más. Hacer una conferencia tan repentina era muy inesperado—._

_—Yes. Sé que es muy imprevisto, pero es por un asunto…importante. Así que me encan… ¡eh! u-un placer ¡eso! Sería un placer que estuvieras presente…_

_—Yo… —susurró— yo estaré presente en su casa, no se preocupe..._

_Los dos corazones, uno en oriente y el otro en occidente, latían con mucha fuerza. Mientras Francis disfrutaba con ganas de ese ambiente de amor. _

_—Oh… —Inglaterra ya estaba delirando, así que pensó que era mejor finalizar la llamada antes que el pobre japonés lo notara— E-Entonces te espero. Good Bay…_

_—¡Matte kudasai! —reaccionó Japón— Puede que me tarde un poco, ya que tendré que ir a buscar a China-san a su casa, pero prometo asistir…_

_—No te preocupes... —si le preguntaran a Japón que pensaba en esos momentos de la voz de Inglaterra, respondería que era todo un manojo de poemas— Yo te esperaré…_

_El corazón de Japón palpitaba armoniosamente con fuerza— E-Entonces…_

_—Nos vemos…—terminó la frase el inglés y la llamada se cortó, pero aun el oriental se encontraba en su lugar—._

_Si Pochi-kun no hubiera ladrado en esos momentos, de seguro Japón estaría aun con el auricular pegado a su oído. Se sonrojo por su propia acción y decidió que era mejor alistarse para ir en búsqueda del otro oriental. _

_—Debo… despejar todo estas sensaciones…—suspiró y se fue a alistarse para abordar el primer avión que saliese a Inglaterra. _

_Afuera, el frio se hacía presente. Tanto que bajar la temperatura del aire acondicionado, le parecía una idea tonta ahora._

** .**

Su rostro pálido estaba completamente rojo sin que pudiera ocultarlo más. Recordar eso le hacía tener pensamientos nada buenos, y decidió mejor despejarse observando el paisaje inglés, sin embargo la voz de su acompañante lo hizo volver.

—Oye, Japón… —lo llamó el otro— ¿Aún no planeas decírselo, aru? Yo ya me estoy aburriendo de ayudarte a fingir, aru.

Silencio.

—¡N-No sé de qué está hablando, China-san! — grito, sonrojado a mil—.

—Kiku, No tienes que ocultarme que te gusta Ingla…. —no siguió hablando pues Kiku le había puesto sus manos sobre su boca para que no prosiguiera—.

—N-No lo diga… yo... —suspiró y retomó su posé indiferente— Yo se lo diré, no hoy, pero lo haré…

Japón lo observó y sonrió levemente. China podía ser algo prejuicioso a veces, pero era muy confiable y eso le agradaba.

—Bien, no le diré nada, al idiota de Inglaterra, porque espero que tú lo hagas, aru.

—_Arigatou_, China-san…—respondió agradecido, ocultando su rostro bajo su bufanda— Aunque respecto a esto… ¿Cuándo le dirá a Rusia-san sobre sus sentimientos?

Para esos momentos, China quería salir volando por la ventana de la vergüenza.

—No… no te atrevas a seguir hablando sobre eso o juró te haré una guerra, aru…

Kiku solo asintió algo animado y otra vez asomo la vista en el paisaje frio del país europeo. Ya estaban por llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia. Esperaba sólo que Inglaterra no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Eso podría causarle varios problemas con el país inglés y eso era lo último que quería.

Porque de seguro, Inglaterra estaba enamorado de alguien más. Quizás alguien como Francia…

* * *

—Te odio…

—Lo sé, no puedes ocultar tu amor hacía mí, _Arthie_… —la voz melosa del europeo pervertido hizo eco en el gran salón— No puedes negarme que este plan es grandioso…

Inglaterra se masajeo las sienes para no tirarse encima de Francia y golpearlo. El plan de que Japón se siente a lado de él, para poder tenerlo mucho "más cerca", era tonta ¿Cómo planeaba hacer eso si siquiera poder controlar su voz al hablar con él? A las justas, cuando había hecho la llamada, le había costado demasiado; tanto que tuvo que hablar con Yousei-san para lograr calmarse. No entendía porque Francia lo miraba extraño mientras tenía esa conversación con su amigo. Estaba loco ese galo.

—Esto será un desastre…

—No hay problema, de igual todas las conferencias son un desastre… —trató de darle apoyo la nación de barba mal afeitada, pero sólo logró que Arthur se enojara mucho más— Y a pesar que Estados Unidos siempre se sienta a lado tuyo en las conferencias, esta vez aceptó sentarse en otro lugar, por una buena causa, claro..

—Espera… —lo interrumpió— ¿Estados Unidos sabe que yo... estoy enamorado de Japón…?

—¡Eso es obvio, England! —otra voz se hizo presente, aunque mas parecía un chillido— ¡El héroe no debe estar excluido del plan de amor! —rió con fuerza abrazando por los hombros al inglés—.

A los pocos segundos, Inglaterra estaba de cuclillas en algún rincón, tambaleándose y regañándose por tener amigos tan idiotas.

—Esto solo me pasa a mí…

Pero no estuvo así mucho tiempo, ya que escuchó unas voces acercarse a la puerta principal. Esas voces pertenecían a la de China, siempre reclamando por todo, y la otra era de Japón.

Era ahora o nunca. Fortalecería su amistad y se declararía a Kiku, cueste lo que cueste.

Sin embargo no contó que Estados Unidos y Francia se abrazarán del japonés y lo llevarán a su asiento reservado para él. Podía notar que el pobre oriental estaba aturdido con tantos cuidados. Cuidados, que no eran brindados por cierto inglés, el cual tenía una aura maligna alrededor suyo. Mataría a ese dúo de estúpidos.

Y a pesar que ya estaba a punto de lazarles algún hechizo, las demás naciones se hicieron presentes, alborotando la tranquilidad del gran salón y acomodándose en sus lugares. Inglaterra hizo lo mismo, y aun muy nervioso, tomó su asiento a lado del japonés, quien le sonrió cordial y tímidamente. Su corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

La conferencia estaba por comenzar.

Paso #3: **COMPLETADO. **

** .**

* * *

**En el prólogo puse que actualizaría en tres días, ¡no me maten! En mi mundo, tres días son días indefinidos D': (?) La verdad es que **traté de actualizar antes, pero tuve que arreglar algunas cosas del fic que ni yo misma entendía.

Sobre lo que poner GerIta y una mención de RoChu, no es porque me encaaaaanta esta pareja. Es porque era necesario poner esta pareja por motivos que ya entenderán mas adelante ewe, además, que a mi linda parther de rol le encanta esta pareja. Saludo, Misaki-chan! :'D

¡Hasta el cuarto paso! :3


	5. Paso 4: Comunicación

**Disclaimer: **Himaruya-sama huyó en nuestra boda, así que aún no es mi esposo, por eso Hetalia no me pertenece. A mí sólo me pertenece este humilde fanfic y sus pasos de conquista.

**Advertencia: **El uso de nombres humanos, noticias recientes, sentimientos por partes de ambos pjs principales y mucho color rosa~ No, Polonia no está.

Las líneas son para separar momentos o conversación de otros personajes, espero que se entienda.

¡Disfrútenlo~!

* * *

**.**

**Paso #4:** Comunicación

**.**

En alguna definición, el estrés era una sensación que creamos al reaccionar a ciertos eventos. Es la manera en la que el cuerpo se enfrenta a un reto y el cual se prepara para actuar ante una situación difícil con enfoque, fortaleza, vigor y agudeza mental. Sin embargo, Inglaterra estaba sufriendo algo más que un simple estrés.

Estaba por cometer un asesinato a ciertas naciones rubias frente a él. Que se encontraban en el lado alejado de la mesa de conferencias, discutiendo por algún tema sin importancia y de vez en cuando, volteaban para observarlo, burlarse y volver a su planeación.

Matarlos con la silla Busby sería suficiente.

Y acerca de eso, ¿En qué momento la conferencia, que él había convocado a último momento, se había convertido en un bullicio? No era para sorprenderse, ya debería estar acostumbrado a esos giros repentinos, de igual modo en las conferencias casi NUNCA se podía llegar a un acuerdo. Y esta no sería la excepción.

Cuanto quería levantarse y marcharse lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, varias cosas le hacía arrepentirse de hacerlo; una de ellas era Japón, quien se encontraba, algo inquieto en su asiento, viendo en ocasiones de reojo al malhumorado inglés de su costado. Se avergonzaba por hablarle y sólo lograba limitarse a huir su vista esmeralda de la del oriental, para no tener que enfrentarse a su propio nerviosismo que lo estaba apoderando. Y todo, por el plan inicial de su ex colonia y su amigo-rival.

No, la silla Busby no sería suficiente.

Pensó en prestar atención a su alrededor para tratar de contener su enojo. A lo lejos se encontraba Alemania, que trataba de poner orden por cuarta vez en todo lo que llevaba la reunión, sin conseguirlo; junto a un Italia empalagoso abrazándolo por su espalda. Oh, al verlos solo sentía envidia pura. Suspiró siguiendo examinando la "conferencia". Dinamarca estaba acosando a Noruega. España y Prusia haciendo de las suyas con las meseras del lugar. Grecia durmiendo con un gato en la cabeza, de quien sabe de donde apareció. China, por su lado, escondiéndose de Rusia, eran un dúo muy extraño, pero le agradaba de cierta manera. Su vista se fue posándose en cada nación, hasta volver al asiático menor.

Si no hacía algo razonablemente lógico, se lanzaría encima del japonés y no le importaría nación alguna presente en ese lugar.

—_¡Halten Sie Ruhe! _—estalló Ludwig— Esto se está saliendo de control y no lo permitiré —golpeó repetidas veces la mesa de junta, logrando por fin que le prestaran atención. —Bien, como sabemos,… no tenemos ni idea del porque el cual estamos aquí. Así que,…. ¡Inglaterra! Explícanos.

Arthur se levantó de golpe cuando terminó de escuchar la voz furiosa de la nación alemana. ¿Y ahora que rayos iba a decir? Esto había sido ocasionado por culpa de sus dos estúpidos amigos. Si no decía nada prudente, sufriría la furia del mundo, literalmente.

—Yo, emm pues… —cuando ya empezaba a sudar por los nervios, una pequeña bola de papel golpeo su cabeza, cuando la recogió, lo que leyó a dentro no eran más que instrucciones. Levantó el rostro para buscar al culpable, hallando nada más ni nada menos que a Francis guiñándole un ojo de manera pervertida.

—Sigo esperando, cejotas… —habló Romano ya hartándose del todo el asunto y del español acosador de meseras inglesas—.

—_Well!_ —se aclaró la voz, comenzando a leer el dichoso papel— Los eh reunido aquí para poder tener la valentía de declarar… —su voz cesó y todos estaban con una gran interrogante encima de sus cabezas. Arthur no se lo creía, volvió a leer la hoja ahogándose en su propio nerviosismo. Si, había leído perfectamente:

_"Los eh reunido aquí para poder tener la valentía de declararme a Japón. _

_Decirle que es el amor de mi vida y que nunca deseo separarme de él —tachado— y comer hamburguesas junto a él en un Waldonac's y ser felices!"_

Un tic apareció en su ojo derecho. Y unas fuerzas de asesinato por todo su cuerpo.

De todos lo que estaban reunidos en ese lugar, Japón parecía ser el más preocupado. Se levantó y posó su mano en el hombro de Arthur. A su perspectiva, el inglés se veía muy pálido y furioso. Quizás estaba muy enfermo y se estaba esforzando demasiado. Oh, cuanto admiraba eso de Inglaterra…

—¡FRANCIA! _¡Bastard_, juró que morirás! —fue lo último que se le escuchó decir a Inglaterra antes que saliera huyendo de la habitación—.

Quizás para traer la silla Busby.

Por su parte, Francia no podía estar más resignado, y como no, si su plan había fallado. Debió recordar que Arthur era muy enojón y cuidadoso con lo que leía. Por eso también falló aquella vez cuando quería casarse con él. Que bellos recuerdos aquellos… Pero debía concertase en el ahora, en donde tenía a un Inglaterra huyendo por los pasillos del lugar de la conferencia.

—¿Qué cosa dijo el idiota del opio, aru? —intervino ya China, aburrido—.

—_Weiß nicht_, pero el Ore-sama se larga —sonrió victorioso el albino y salió de la habitación, siendo seguido por casi la mayoría de naciones, algunas quejándose por la actitud del europeo y otras preguntándose del porqué se esa actitud.

Una de ellas era Japón, que aún se encontraba en su mismo lugar, aún sin reaccionar por lo que había sucedido. Él había entendido a su manera la frase entrecortada de Inglaterra, que de ser correcta, sería el fin de sus sentimientos.

—_¡Hey, Japan!_ —se acercó Estados Unidos a su lado— No te preocupes por Iggy, a veces se comporta así —le sonrió esperando alguna respuesta de Japón, sin embargo, esta nunca llego— _Japan~_ ¿sucede algo malo?

—No… —negó— yo,… iré a buscar a Inglaterra-san y hablaré con él, Alfred-san… — le sonrió levemente, recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación, dejando a un interrogante estadounidense—.

—Oh, ya veo… —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas— Ahora lo entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa entiendes, France?

—Esta celoso~ Nuestro Kiku está celoso —le sonrió complaciente y se sentó de golpe en algún asiento—.

—¿Eh? ¿Celoso? Eso es imposible, ¿De quién estaría celoso Japón?

Francia lo observó, llevando una mano a su pecho.

—De _mí._

* * *

Cerró la puerta despacio. En esa habitación tampoco se encontraba Arthur. ¿En dónde podía estar? El edifico era muy grande y espacioso, y ya eran varias las habitaciones que había revisado, fracasando en su búsqueda. Arthur sí que era muy veloz. Sonrió por un momento, pero a los instantes bajó el rostro. Estaba completamente seguro de que lo que Arthur había leído en esa hoja era una declaración, quizás de amor, no lo sabía.

Y también sabía que esa misma hoja se la había lanzado Francia y eso sólo hacía que crezcan más sus dudas. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Francia sabía algo más que él no sabía? Se deprimía al pensar en eso. Si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos lo aceptaría, de todos modos no podría luchar contra Francia y tampoco se pondría expuesto a algún tipo de _"guerra de amor"_ por Inglaterra. Debía resignarse y olvidar sus sentimientos.

Y aunque fuera difícil, debía olvidarse de Inglaterra.

* * *

Era patético. Sus antepasados deben estar en esos mismos instantes aborreciéndole por su actitud cobarde. ¡No era muy difícil hablar con alguien! ¿Por qué entonces ahora todo estaba en su contra? Primero, sus propios nerviosismos y luego, la vergüenza de una declaración desprevenida. Para estos momentos de seguro Japón debe estar burlándose, aunque conocía perfectamente a Japón y sabía de antemano que eso sería imposible viniendo de él. Pero no de un francés estúpido y acosador. No, de ese francés se esperaba burlas y demás cosas.

—_Shit,_ parece que lo arruiné… —se quejó, sentándose de cuclillas y cubriéndose el rostro— De seguro nunca más va a querer volver a verme...

—¿De quién habla, Inglaterra-san?

Al escuchar esa voz, Arthur casi se cae por la impresión. Levantó el rostro, encontrándose con los ojos apagados de Japón. Pagaría lo que fuese por despertar cada mañana y encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Cuanto deseaba eso.

—_Ja-Japan,_… que sorpresa… —habló calmado. No debía perder esa oportunidad valiosa— Pensé que te ya habías ido…

—_Ie_… —se acercó más al rubio— Lo vi muy enojado en la conferencia, por eso… me preocupé por su estado y vine a buscarlo.

—Oh, _thanks._ —se sonrojó, tratando se sonar desinteresado, pero muy dentro suyo gritaba de la felicidad— Entonces, ¿te gustaría conversar un momento?

Japón parpadeó un par de veces comprimiendo cada palabra. Justo cuando quería alejarse de sus sentimientos hacia cierto ingles, este mismo le invitaba a conversar, junto a él, sólo los dos.

—Oh, bueno… —su mente le gritaba que no, que sería mucho más doloroso en un futuro, pero su corazón junto a su cuerpo le habían ganado, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba sentando a lado del rubio, muy cerca a decir verdad. Casi podía oler su aroma. Cuanto daría por despertar cada mañana y oler esa fragancia exquisita. Cuanto deseaba eso.

Para Arthur, todo ya era un sueño, pues tener a la nación japonesa sentada muy cerca de ti, no era cosa de todos los días. Su felicidad se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento. Junto a su nerviosismo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te ha ido por tu casa? —era una pregunta tonta, lo sabía, pero debía comenzar por algo, ¿no?

—Oh, pues últimamente el Monte Fuji ha tenido problemas climáticos* y algunos de mis bancos están pasando por un momento algo explícitos con la mafia de mi casa*. Problemas que estoy arreglando —Japón al hablar, era como si estuviera cantando. Por el amor de todos los dioses, nadie podía tener una voz más monótona y a la misma vez hermosa. Todo eso lo pensaba Arthur, Kiku era su musa perfecta.

—Estoy seguro que lo arreglarás, eres muy fuerte y algo así es muy fácil de mejorar —Inglaterra era muy imponente al responder. Era un hombre con agallas, una nación que había luchado por cientos de siglos contra sus enemigos y venciéndolos con facilidad. Todo eso lo pensaba Kiku, Arthur era su caballero perfecto.

El amor no se elegía.

Inglaterra se quedó callado, si él mismo había comenzado la conversación, él mismo no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir. Suspiró y se acercó más a Japón.

—Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior, el de la conferencia. Sé que no debí exaltarme tanto, pero es que a veces no puedo controlarme —sonaba tan tonto pero no quería que Japón pensará algo malo de él. O que no piense algo peor de que lo que estuviese pensando.

—No debe preocuparse, Arthur-san. Le entiendo... —ladeo el rostro sonrojándose. Le gustaba pronunciar el nombre ingles en su boca. Y a Arthur le encantaba que siempre lo hiciese. — _Demo_…

Inglaterra lo observó esperando que continúe pero sus palabras no salieron de su boca.

—¿Pero qué sucede, _Japan_? —¿había algo que incomodaba a Japón? No le importaría si tendría que mover cielo y tierra, arreglaría eso.— Dime, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Mientras tanto Japón luchaba interiormente por dejar salir sus palabras ¿pero que decir? No podía decir de frente que sentía alguna clase de molestia hacia cierto país francés. Era tonto, sonaba como si estuviera…

—Nada, no es nada Iggy-san… —le sonrió, logrando que Arthur se sonrojara repentinamente— Una cosa sin importancia que se me cruzó por la mente, no se preocupe. ¿Y a usted como a estado? —carraspeo la voz cambiando de tema—. Eh escuchado que su reina realizó una conmemoración por sus hombres caídos*, eso es muy halagador y hermoso. Esos homenajes son…

—Extrañándote,… eh estado extrañándote, Japón.

Pasaron algunos segundos para que Inglaterra se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho. Pero ya no había ninguna excusa para borrar el comentario.

—Asa-san…

—Déjalo, no importa…

El silencio reinó y los corazones palpitantes de las naciones se hicieron presentes. Eso había sido algo más como una confesión indirecta.

Pero para Japón, eso había quedado atrás.

* * *

—¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Iggy acaba de arruinarlo, otra vez! —un pequeño pelito rubio sobresalía por una pared cercana a los dos tortolitos— Debemos hacer algo o esto acabará mal.

—¡Has silencio, _Amérique~_! —le tapó la boca la nación mal afeitada, acercándose más para poder a Inglaterra con su penosa actuación de "no me interesa nada"— Arthur nunca entenderá que sólo hay una oportunidad para amar y la está desperdiciando…

—¿Y qué haremos ahora, France?

—Por ahora, lo mejor es no hacer nada… Inglaterra debe afrontar esto sólo —su voz era pagada y neutra y a pesar de eso, Alfred sabía que Francis estaba planeando algo.

En esos momentos necesitaba una hamburguesa.

* * *

—Bueno, creo que será momento de irnos o se te hará más tarde…

Arthur se levantó y se acomodó el saco. Debía aceptar que todo estaba perdido, esa confesión le había salido tan de golpe que no entendía por qué su conciencia no lo había ayudado esta vez. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas en su lugar y…

—¡E-Espere, _onegai_! —se levantó rápidamente el japonés, deteniendo al otro— Yo, no tengo donde quedarme y parece que China-san ya se fue con Rusia-san, así que pensé que usted tal vez…

Inglaterra ya no estaba con sus capacidades mentales normales para entender eso, quizás su mente estaba jugando retorcidamente con él.

—¿Qui-Quieres… quedarte en mi casa?

—Me... me gustaría quedarme si no le es mucha molestia —Kiku se dio un golpe mental. Debía suponer que si alejaba sus sentimientos debía alejarse de Inglaterra por un buen tiempo, pero deseaba pasar un rato más junto a su inalcanzable caballero inglés— ¿Puedo…?

Arthur ensanchó su sonrisa y agarró la mano del japonés— No... No tienes ni que pedírmelo, yo estaría gustoso que vivas junto a mí…

Silencio incómodo.

—¡Si-Si es lo que tú quieres! N-No lo malinterpretes! Estaba hablando de que duermas en mi casa hoy, no juntos! Tú en la cama y yo… en el piso!

Japón sólo le sonrió y observó sus manos entrelazadas. Arthur le siguió la mirada y también observo sus manos juntas. Para ojos ajenos, era un espectáculo de recién casados.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, ahora… —se sonrojo con fuerza— ¿Le gustaría devolverme mis manos?

La vergüenza subió por las mejillas del cejón y sin pensarlo, las soltó con fuerza. Se había olvidado por completo del lugar y la posición en la que se hallaba.

—_We-Well…_ entonces, creo que es mejor irnos ya… —se rascó la nunca algo avergonzado. Japón asintió y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida. — Espero que Francia no se haiga secuestrado alguna servidumbre de mi casa… —suspiró cansado, ya se les vería después con ese francés.

Aun así se sentía muy feliz, tuvo una comunicación con Japón fuera de nerviosismos notorios, y eso le alegraba de una muy buena manera.

Por su parte Japón, volvía a sentir esos cosquilleos de rabia, los mismos que sintió cuando conversó con Alfred en la conferencia.

_"—Quizás esté algo celoso,… sólo un poco"_

Y decidió mejor ignorar a las dos naciones escondidas detrás de la pared paralela a ellos.

Paso #4: **COMPLETADO. **

** .**

* * *

*****El monte Fuji, símbolo de Japón, inmortalizado en cientos de grabados a cuál más antiguo, se levanta en la isla de Honshu. Se comunica que en el monte Fuji no hay suficientes lavabos, lo que parece ser el mayor problema. Muchos se impacientan ante la espera y deciden aliviar sus necesidades fisiológicas en el primer recodo del camino. La basura ha aumentado proporcionalmente al número de visitantes y se ha propuesto cobrar una tarifa para acceder al monte para costear la limpieza.

*****Seis de los más importantes bancos de Japón prestaron dinero directamente a miembros de bandas mafiosas, llamadas yakuzas, y no solo a través de sus filiales de crédito al consumo, afirma el viernes en primera plana el diario japonés Asahi.

*****Miles de personas hicieron el domingo una pausa en el centro de Londres para recordar a aquellos que cayeron en combate, mientras la reina Isabel II encabezó en Gran Bretaña la ceremonia del Día del Recuerdo.  
Al compás de las campanadas del reloj Big Ben al marcar las 11 de la mañana, ex combatientes, militares y miles de personas reunidas en Whitehall inclinaron la cabeza durante dos minutos de silencio.

**.**

**.**

D:!

**No estaba muerta, estaba viendo hard yaoi(?)**

¿Se dan cuenta que cada vez más esos dos se están acercando? Esto ya parece una novela romántica, pero NO! D: esto seguirá siendo tan random como el principio, así que no se acostumbren a las situaciones rosas.

Las perspectivas cambiaran de vez en cuando para que puedan entender que es lo que piensa cada uno y se haga más complicada esa relación~ Pero terminarán bien, creo D:

**NOTA:** **¿Qué nación les gustaría para que se una a Francia y a Estados Unidos?** Necesito que sean tres, ya lo entenderán en los otros capítulos :'D

¡Hasta el quinto paso! :B


	6. Paso 5: Confianza

**Yo debería estar estudiando para mi examen de Historia, pero como soy muy rebelde, acosaré a mis ex presidentes después de subir este capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece es de Himaruya-sama, que en donde quiera que esté, le sigo esperando en nuestra luna de miel. A mí sólo me pertenece este humilde fanfic y sus pasos de conquista.

**Advertencia: **El uso de nombres humanos, el inicio del cuarteto del mal, una parte de historia cliché y aun mal cantante inglés.

¡Disfrútenlo~!

* * *

**.**

**Paso #5:** Confianza

**.**

05:30 hora de Londres.

Cuando Arthur Kirkland se levantó hoy de la cama, pensó que sería uno de esos días sin importancia, en donde realizas tus actividades cotidianas, sin ninguna novedad que releve a ese día. Uno de esos días en donde sólo te interesa que se acabe para comenzar otro nuevo, esperanzando a que el otro día no sea un desperdicio como el que fue ese. Pero las cosas están basadas en un destino, e Inglaterra no podía renunciar a aquello.

Pues Arthur aún no se creía que estaba junto a Japón; dentro de su auto, conduciendo hacia su casa en donde la nación oriental pueda pasar la noche. Solos, los dos juntos.

Aquello era casi como un sueño.

_"—Y hoy, mis queridos oyentes, les vengo a narrar otra de las cartas de amor que le han enviado a su locutor del corazón, Francis Bonnefoy"_

Sería casi un sueño, si en su estéreo no se estuviera emitiendo el programa de del estúpido pervertido francés.

¿Cómo había llegado a elegir esa emisora para románticos desesperados? Pues la historia era muy corta: Sólo recuerda que cuando ingreso al auto, después de haberle abierto la puerta a su acompañante, pues claro, nunca perdería esa costumbre de caballero y menos con el japonés. Encendió el auto y empezó su marcha. Todo bien hasta ese momento, hasta que el silencio incómodo comenzaba a fluir. Japón le hacía preguntas de: _"—Que hermosa estructura de allá" _o _—"Es un hermoso clima ¿no lo cree, Asa-san?" _Respondiéndole con simples palabras monótonas. ¡Y no era para más! Si le respondía a cualquier pregunta, saldría a flote su felicidad de tenerlo muy cerca. Y no deseaba que el bajito piense que era un maniático por algo como eso.

Cuando se detuvo en uno de los semáforos, sucedió lo que comenzo todo. Kiku le conversó sobre el manga que había comprado en esa semana, que era bueno e interesante. Y para cuando lo iba a sacar de su bolsillo, este cayó al piso del auto y al recogerlo, no le dio una escena muy buena a nuestro inglés, el cual los colores se le subieron a la mente al ver la parte trasera de Ja…

¡ATRÁS PENSAMIENTOS DE VIOLACION!

Se empezó a golpear contra el timón. ¿Cómo un ser tan hermoso como Japón, podría hacerle tener esos pensamientos impuros?

_"—Sensualidad" —_le había comentado una vez Francia_._

_"—Perfección" —_le había seguido Estados Unidos.

_"—Idiotas" —_le respondió este, al ver la incapacidad mental de sus amigos.

Incapacidad que parecía tener lógica en estos momentos.

—¿Está todo bien, Arthur-san?

Se detuvo de golpe y de forma lenta volteo para fijarse en su acompañante, quien tenía un rostro de interrogación que no supo muy bien descifrar.

—Y-Yo… yo estoy bien, e-eso sólo que…

Las escusas volaban dentro de su cabeza, hasta que un rayo de esperanza apareció.

—¿Qui-Quieres escuchar un poco de música?

Japón, sólo pudo ladear el rostro algo preocupado, de seguro el frio clima le estaba haciendo mal a Inglaterra, pero parecía que la pregunta era sería y sin rastro de fiebre, así que asintió sonriendo un poco.

—Por mí no hay problema, Asa-san.

Oh, grades espíritus, ayúdenlo a no violar Japón.

Arthur tragó saliva y con la mano aún temblorosa, encendió el estéreo, eligiendo cualquier emisora al zar, cuando se topó con una melodía que conocía a la perfección.

—Parece que le gusta esta canción*... —le susurró Kiku.

Sonrió y asintió despacio. Esa canción la había escuchado unas cuantas veces cuando Francia iba a su casa para molestarlo, y siempre dejaba la radio encendida con esa canción. Eran varias las noches en donde había creado en su imaginación su propia historia de amor con cierto japonés, teniendo a aquella canción como música de fondo.

_—What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive…_

Sin darse cuenta, Arthur empezaba a susurrar el inicio de la canción. El semáforo cambió, señalándole que tenía que avanzar y más animado, puso de nuevo en marcha el auto. Esa canción era indicada para el amor platónico que sentía hacia Japón; la melodía y la letra eran especiales para él. Sobre todo el coro, ese que se lo dedicaba en secreto a su acompañante, que en esos momentos, disfrutaba de los pocos segundos en donde Inglaterra mostraba un rostro diferente al que usualmente solía dar a las demás naciones. _Melancolía,_ logró leer en los ojos esmeraldas del europeo. Sin evitarlo se sonrojó.

_—Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do. Nothing to lose…_

Japón, al igual que Inglaterra, estaba perdido en la melancolía de la canción; sin embargo, él no entendía muy bien el significado de la letra que salía de los labios de su caballero. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle, otro semáforo hizo que el auto parara en seco. Inglaterra volteó su rostro, y fue en ese momento, donde se dio cuenta que los ojos de Inglaterra, decían más que las palabras que no entendía. No supo porque, pero en ellos leyó: "_Escúchame."_

_—And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you…_

Arthur se sonrojo completamente, tales habían sido sus impulsos que ni se dio cuenta que otra declaración se le había escapado. Su cuerpo volvió a temblar y sus piernas reconocieron esa vergüenza. El semáforo volvió a cambiar y volvió en marcha lo rápido que pudo, tratando que así, huyera mas rápido de su vergüenza, pero tan tonta era su idea que pasaron algunos segundos para se diera a cuenta que Japón seguía sentado junto a él. Gran idea, ¡Oh, ex pirata!

Cuando supo que no iba a resistir más con todo, tomó aire. Era ahora o nunca. Si no se declaraba a Japón en estos momentos, aprovechando que nadie ni nada los interrumpía, perdería una de las casi 80 oportunidades que había tenido desde que acepto la ayuda de Francia. Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños contra el volante y suspiró. Comenzaría con un…

_"—Honhonhon~ Buenos días, mis queridos radioyentes de su emisora favorita, Yo, Francis Bonnefoy, les daré una tarde hermosa, llena de anécdotas de amor y felicidad.~"_

Si no fuera ilegal lanzarse de un auto en movimiento, lo hubiera hecho al escuchar esa voz que lo perturbaba.

—_Sugoi!_ —exclamó Kiku, sonriendo algo confundido— No sabía que Francis-san tenía la conducción de una emisora de radio. Eso es grandioso, ¿no lo cree, Arthur-san?

—Deseo no opinar sobre eso, Japón…

Japón sólo pudo sonreír un poco más. Inglaterra también estaba feliz por el programa de Francia, ellos eran muy amigos. Eso deseaba creer. _Amigos_, sin sentimientos más allá de eso.

Rayos, otra vez ese cosquilleo de ira dentro de su pequeño cuerpo oriental.

—Arthur-san, deseaba preguntarle si usted…

Inglaterra detuvo y apago el auto, volteó su rosto y le sonrió al pelinegro— Y-Ya hemos llegado.

Definitivamente, sería difícil sacar sus sentimientos por Inglaterra.

* * *

—Entonces ¿Qué les parece el plan, _guys_?

—¡Estupendo!

—¡Muy romántico!

—¿Cuánto nos pagaran?

Era casi mediodía, hora en donde todos regresaban a sus casas, para disfrutar una tarde con sus familiares o amigos muy cercanos, lo que hace la gente común y corriente. Sin embargo, las naciones no eran "gente común y corriente", lamentablemente no. Y este era el caso de Estados unidos y su "Banda de cupidos".

—Y también ¿Por qué rayos nos llamamos _"Banda de cupidos"?_ Eso no es para nada awesome!

—¿Y qué nombre sería _awesome_ para ti, albino?

—"¡Prusia y sus secuaces!"

—Pero yo no soy tus secuas…

—Muy pronto, _marimacha_…

Estados Unidos, quien junto a Francia se habían propuesto a buscar fórmulas para juntar a Inglaterra y Japón, se encontraba en una cafetería sentado al frente de las primeras naciones que se le vino a la mente para su fabuloso plan: En primer lugar estaba Hungría, no había duda alguna que ella sería una aliada fundamental para este plan, ya que sabía que a la húngara le gustaba un tipo de comic de la casa de Japón, algo llamado "yaoi". Ya iría después a Guogli* a averiguarlo. Luego estaba Bélgica, la señorita con sonrisa de gato le era muy confiada con el tema del amor y la felicidad o algo así le había comentado España unos años atrás. Sin duda, su carisma le sería de mucha ayuda para el plan. Y por último, y algo menos importante estaba… ¿Prusia? Bueno, sinceramente se había encontrado con él de camino a la cafetería y como tenía 4 cupos para cuatro expresos, el albino no pudo negarse.

—¡HAHAHA! _Well_, lo del pago —observó a Prusia— lo hablaremos después —le guiñó un ojo, tomando de un sorbo un poco de su malteada, dando un golpe en la mesa con esta— ¡Ahora tenemos que dar propuestas para el plan! ¿Alguna idea?

Bélgica, como si fuera un día de escuela, levanto la mano.

—¡Bélgica tiene la palabra!

—¿Cómo se llamará el plan? —sonrió, apoyando sus brazo sobre la mesa—.

—Fácil… —susurró el albino, ya hastiado del comportamiento de sus compañeros— "Ayudar al europeo cejón a que se declare a Japón sin que muera de los nervios en el intento"

—¡HAHAHA! ¡Good idea! —gritó Estados Unidos, poniéndose de pie— Y como soy el líder quien los ha convocado, mi primera mandato será obligatorio.

—Oh… —sonrió Hungría emocionada. Esto se parecía poco a poco a las novelas que leía— ¿Y cuál será ese mandato?

El silencio se hizo presente, aumentando la atención de las naciones reunidas, hasta de algunas personas que escuchaban desde sus mesas el escandalo mundial.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es… —Alfred sonaba serio como a la vez perturbador— Averiguar en donde están Arthur y Kiku~

—…

—…

—… ¿Ya puedo irme? —habló Prusia al fin—.

* * *

Arthur siempre se había quejado del aire acondicionado de la casa que poseía, era tan irregular que comúnmente siempre tenía que cambiarla, pero ahora era diferente. O a menos que en el ascensor hayan instalado aire acondicionado, estaba seguro que estaba fallando, pues sentía mucho calor. Demasiado calor a decir verdad y tener a Japón muy cerca de él, no le ayudada en mucho.

—N-No soy mucho de subir a ascensores, Inglaterra-san, por causa de pánico y eso, pero no puedo negar que la vista es hermosa.

Tanto le había ganado su nerviosismo, que se había olvidado por completo en que piso se encontraba. Fijó su vista al contador, aún en el octavo. ¿Por qué ahora se arrepentía de vivir en el piso 15? No era que se arrepentía, no del todo. Sólo que en situaciones como está, su mente no funcionaba por completo.

Observó a su acompañante, quien a su vez observaba con maravilla el cristal que daba paso a una vista del atardecer de su casa. Se sorprendía al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Japón, sabía que Kiku tenía infraestructuras y paisajes hermosos, más que de los de su casa ¿Entonces porque ese asombro y esa maravilla en los ojos del oriental por no querer perderse ni un momento de la vista que tenía? Por alguna razón, pensar en eso le hizo sonreír.

Una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por el japonés.

—A usted también le gusta observar la vista en medio de un ocaso, ¿verdad Arthur-san? —Kiku le sonrió con timidez, sonrojándose un poco en el camino—.

—A mí me gusta mucho observarlo Japón, como también me gusta observar otras cosas…

Japón parpadeó ante la respuesta de su ex aliado ¿Otras cosas? ¿Acaso había algo más que maravillaba a Inglaterra? Cuanto deseaba ser una de esas cosas…

Su imaginación no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Pero el dolor de ser "cambiado" por Francia, le hacía pisar tierra otra vez.

—Por cierto, había algo que deseaba preguntarle, Asa-san...

Cerró sus puños, tratando de que sus sentimientos no se reflejen en su rostro, como siempre lo había hecho.

—Oh, claro. Dime ¿qué sucede, _Japan_?

—Yo quería preguntarle si… si usted siente algo por…

Un ruido se escuchó alrededor del ambiente. Japón calló de inmediato al sentir como las luces se apagaban de golpe, incluyendo las del ascensor, dejando a las dos naciones en oscuras. Eso no daba un buen presentimiento…

—_What the hell?! _—gritó el europeo, acercándose al control del ascensor, debiéndose imaginar que estos no funcionaban—.

—¿Q-Que sucedió, Inglaterra-san? ¿Por qué el ascensor se detuvo?

—S-Supongo que se cortó la energía —susurró para sí mismo que para el japonés, quien estaba al extremo alejado del rubio— H-Hey, no te veo muy bien… —estiró su brazo posándolo en el pecho del pelinegro— C-Creo que es mejor que te acerques un poco…, si quieres…

Arthur estaba remordiéndose para esos momentos. No importaba cuanta sea la vergüenza, sus dotes de caballero debían salir a flote en cualquier momento y lugar pero sobretodo con esa persona en especial. No debía dejar a _su_ bella geisha en peligro. En uno de sus sueños había apodado de esa manera a Japón.

Muy a su pesar, no obtuvo respuesta, entonces se resignó a que Japón estuviera pensado lo peor de él. Pero fueron pocos los segundos que sintió eso, pues sintió como alguien se abrazaba a su pecho, casi como si estuviera escondiendo su rostro.

—A-Aquí estoy, Asa-san…

Explotaría en cualquier momento y todo el mundo lo recordaría por morir de la vergüenza dentro de un ascensor.

Para Inglaterra, ya a su alrededor nada importaba. Ni que el día se había oscurecido completamente, ni que tenía que llegar a su departamento, ni que su parte baja reaccionaba de manera extraña. Para el rubio solo le importaba abrazar con fuerza al japonés, quien se acobijaba aún más. Y lo que sentía no lo hacía dudar: Japón por alguna extraña razón, estaba temblando.

—¿Tienes miedo? —susurró—.

Japón negó y se abrazó aún más fuerte.

—Desde que lo abrasé, ya no.

Inglaterra sonrió, y suspiró.

—Confía en mí, yo nunca te fallaré.

—Yo siempre eh creído eso de usted, Arthur-san…

Amor.

El amor no tiene género, ni edad, ni origen.

Inglaterra y Japón lo sabían perfectamente cuando descubrieron que se habían enamorado el uno al otro.

Todo era felicidad para ellos dos, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que la luz había "vuelto", que el ascensor había subido al piso que ellos querían, ni que un anciano los estaba observando.

—Jovencitos, no soy nadie para juzgarlos, pero si desean hacer eso, les puedo recomendar un hotel muy bueno…

Inglaterra, sólo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos y sonrojarse a mil. Ese ancianito los observaba con una sonrisa de par en par, mostrando con elegancia su bigote. Si no era porque estaba con el corazón apunto de salírsele, estaba segurísimo que se le hacía conocido.

—S-Señor, n-no es lo que piensa… —susurró nervioso el oriental, aun abrazando en una pose muy como al inglés— Él y yo solo somos amigos… n-no es lo que piensa…

—Pero, ese abrazó dice lo contrario —levanto su mano y con el dedo índice los señaló. Ya que a decir verdad, su pose no era del todo "normal".

Se separaron fugazmente. Japón escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos e Inglaterra tratando de lo posible de no chocar su vista con la mirada…pervertida del ancianito.

—_S-Sorry_ por la escena que le mostramos —Inglaterra suspiró, cogió el brazo de Japón y salió lo más rápido posible, perdiéndose por los pasillos y de la vista del anciano.

Mientras que este, sólo pudo agarrarse la barbilla y reír interiormente.

De todas formas ese no era un anciano normal. Era un anciano francés y pervertido.

—Honhonhon~ los planes de Francia-niichan siempre funcionan... —el ancianito, se destapo, sacándose su bigote junto con su peluca albina. Dejando a la luz a Francia. Nuestro cupido de la era moderna— Inglaterra es más rápido de lo que pensé…

Silbó animadamente, marcando en su celular.

—¿Alfred? ¿En dónde rayos estas? —habló, haciendo un puchero infantil— ¿Banda de cupidos? ¿Qué es eso? Ya, después me lo explicas, ahora tú y tu… grupo, tienen que venir a donde se hospeda Inglaterra, el plan debe comenzar…

Cortó la llamada después de unos cuentos gritos y dirigió su vista al pasillo.

El amor aún se sentía en el ambiente.

Paso #5: **COMPLETADO. **

**.**

* * *

Si no subía hoy este capítulo, no lo subía hasta después de terminar mis exámenes, que es casi dentro de dos semanas D:

Primero quiero agradecer los hermosos y sensuales reviews que me han dejado, asfagsa ¡gracias! :'D A todos los favoritos y seguidores. Y sobre todo a todos los lectores de este humilde fic en donde trato de darles lo mejor de mi trastorno mental :'D (?) Y un agradecimiento especial a **Maria Anneliese Edelstein,** **GriisleChan y white-spirit-of-darkness. **Por sus sensuales ideas que me ayudaron a inspirarme en este capítulo.

Segundo, pedir disculpas por no actualizar a tiempo y dejar un largo plazo, lo iba a subir hace unos tres días atrás, pero ya inicie con mis exámenes finales y debo concentrarme es eso uvú. Muy pronto subiré un fanfic que tenía listo, para no dejarlos solos sin mi locura vana tres.

Tercero, tengo un unicornio francés D: Y la canción que canta Iggy es "You and me" de Lifehouse.

Hasta el sexto paso :3


End file.
